The present invention is related generally to exercise apparatus, and more particularly, to a barbell having flexible properties, but being reconfigurable to become rigid.
It is generally agreed that exercise is an important part of staying healthy. Many exercise enthusiasts recommend an exercise program which includes weight training and aerobic conditioning. Such a program should be carried out three to four times a week to be effective. The advantage of weight training is that it increases physical strength, and it firms and tones the muscles. Further, weight training increases the percentage of muscle over the percentage of fat in the body. Such a physique is said to be "lean". Being lean improves the body's ability to burn carbohydrates as energy, otherwise the carbohydrates would be converted to unhealthy body fat. Aerobic conditioning, on the other hand, generally increases the efficiency and capacity of the cardiovascular system by improving the heart's ability to maintain blood circulation in the body. Thus, an effective exercise program strengthens the body's muscles, reduces body fat, and strengthens the heart.
It is apparent that exercise has many health benefits. Yet, many people do not add exercise to their daily routines. Although some may add exercise sporadically, such as an infrequent weekend tennis game, regular periodic exercise is generally neglected. Various reasons for this apparent apathy exist. One reason may be that people are simply too busy keeping up with demands of their jobs and their personal lives. Another reason may be that access to exercise facilities is somewhat limited. In particular, the ability to exercise with weight resistance may require exercise machines, and the use of these machines may require membership in a health club. Many people who exercise with weights prefer "free weights" over exercise machines for weight training. Free weights, also known as barbells, require room for using and storing the free weights. Health clubs may provide both free weights and machines. Unfortunately, health clubs Usually require significant membership dues.
Home exercising equipment has become popular for people who do not have time or money to go to health clubs. One advantage of home equipment is the convenience of being able to exercise at home. Another advantage is the lack of membership costs of a health club. However, some of the cost savings is offset by the cost of the equipment. Home exercise machines, which can be used for weight training, typically require expensive initial investments. Additionally, such machines also take up a significant amount of space. Often, people devote an entire room or large portions of a garage to one or more machines for weight training. Unfortunately, many people simply do not have the luxury of having space available for home gyms. Also, it is difficult to obtain an aerobic workout by using weight training equipment. Thus, home exercise enthusiasts must invest in separate aerobic exercise equipment if they want a balanced exercise program. Such equipment might include, for example, stationary exercise bicycles, simulated skiing machines, and treadmills. A disadvantage of home aerobic exercise equipment is the high investment cost and the large amount of space needed for such equipment.
Even when one has invested the money and space needed for home exercise equipment, the advantages of ownership can only be gained when the owner is home. Obviously, large non-portable equipment is impractical to use when one is traveling. Thus, equipment which is portable, yet which can be used for weight training and aerobic exercise, would provide a significant advantage to the owner of such equipment. An additional advantage of such equipment is that people might be more inclined to exercise if they could take their exercise equipment to a pleasant outdoor environment, such as a beach or a park. Unfortunately, it is impractical, and almost impossible, to transport large weight or aerobic exercise equipment to such a location. Thus, there is a need for exercise equipment which gives one the ability to combine weight training and aerobic exercise routines, yet which has properties allowing it to be easily transported. It would be a further advantage if such equipment could be provided at a low cost.